wardensvigilfandomcom-20200214-history
City of Amaranthine
History City of Amaranthine is located north of Denerim on the coast of the Waking Sea making it one of the primary trade ports in Ferelden. Outside of Ferelden, the city of Amaranthine is now synonymous with the arling herself, but before the Orlesian invasion, it was only a modest fishing village despite a deep port well-suited to commerce. At that time, few other kingdoms had any need to trade with the Ferelden "barbarians". The city changed rapidly when the Orlesians came. They built temporary docks to accommodate ships packed with chevaliers, and for a time, Amaranthine was the capital of occupied Ferelden. The bann of Amaranthine became one of the wealthiest nobles in the kingdom, as goods like wool were leeched from the city's swollen ports. During the liberation, the fleeing Orlesians looted the city but left it otherwise unscarred. She recovered quickly. Ironically, Amaranthine's current prosperity is the legacy of Orlesian occupation. Do not share that opinion with the locals, mind. --''From'' Annals of Northern Ferelden, By Brother Bedine, Chantry scholar Important PCs *Dougal Costigan , Steward of the City of Amaranthine *Galbraith Devlin, personal guard of Dougal Costigan Other PCs *Bren McGowan, Assistant smith at Glassric's *Laica Friel, Wandering ministrel Important NPCs *Delilah Price, sister of Nathaniel Howe, late 20's, thin in build, long brown hair, grey eyes very much like her brothers. Married to Albert Price and the mother of James and Amelia Price *Dougal Costigan, father to Nathaniel's now deceased wife, Fiona. Currently serves as Bann of Amaranthine *Ronald Berringer, Guard Captain - early 40s, pock-faced, grizzled appearance with a bald head and piercing brown eyes. He takes his job very seriously, too seriously at times some might say. *Borus, Barkeep/Owner of the Belching Pig - late 50s, always sweating, greasy black hair stuck to the sides of his face, brown eyes. Quite a bit over weight and has smells a bit like rotten socks. *Marcia, shopkeep of Adele's Gems - early 40s, lean figure, blonde hair always worn back in a tight, proper bun. *Sarent, elven jeweler, employee Adele's Gems - Mid 30's, brown hair, green eyes, thin build. *Reverend Mother Leanna - Early 50's, gray hair worn in a bun, slim build. *Glassric the Weaponsmith *Octham the Grocer *Sonya Glass, owner of the Waxed Trumpet (brothel) - mid-fifties who is the very stereotype brothel madams are made of. She has a sense of humour that some of her patrons should perhaps be aware of, but always makes sure the customer leaves sated whether through food, ale or "the other thing", and several gold coins lighter. Locations *Crown and Lion Inn *The Waxed Trumpet *Cock's Call Inn - Located around the corner from the Belching Pig. The place earned its name from the twin roosters the owner kept behind the front desk. Best beds in the whole place belonged to those two roosters. While the patrons of the inn slept on flea ridden mattresses of straw, the roosters slept on soft cushions of velvet and silk. *Chantry of Our Lady Redeemer *Guard's Tower and City Jail *Arl of Amaranthine's Estate - The home has been in the Howe family for generations. First a humble one story home, Rendon Howe expanded the property after becoming Arl. The home now serves the Wardens, guards of Vigil Keep and the Arl whenever they are in town. *Bann of Amaranthine Estate - This home has sat abandonned since Esmerelle's execution by Aedan Cousland. *Glassric's Weaponsmith *Octham's Grocery *Curios and Curiosities - The original location can be found in Highever. A second shop was opened in Amaranthine at the end of the Blight. Imported goods and other curiosities sold inside. *The Boar and the Shield Inn The sign: red boar against a silvery shield. : · Dever, Owner/Bartender, 38, dark hair, blue eyes, tall and sturdy, single, good-natured, welcomes minstrels, serves exellent broth, likes talking : · Marylane, barmaid, 29, long dark hair, usually braided, brown eyes, plump, single, with a motherly kind of character Category:Locations Category:Arling of Amaranthine